The Animal Care section provides animal husbandry and veterinary care for all the laboratory animals. This includes veterinary medical care, health surveillance and disease prevention, animal clinical diagnostics, daily husbandry including animal feeding and watering, cage changing, and cleaning and maintenance of the animal facilities and equipment. The Animal Care section ensures regulatory and policy compliance for the intramural research program by supporting the Animal Care and Use Committee, providing animal care related services, and providing training to animal users. The section also facilitates the procurement of animals, breeds transgenic lines of rats and mice for research needs, and quarantines and treats imported animals.